Edward or Jacob?
by xMidgetx
Summary: Me and My friend have been fighting about who is better: Edward or Jacob, for Bella so we decided to see what the readers of fanfiction think! Read and Review!


Heyy People of Fanfiction! Midget's here with one of my best friends, who is going to be known as Everyonessecretkeeper. So we have been having many fights lately debating who is better for Bella: Edward or Jacob? I am team Jacob and She is team Edward, so we figured we would ask you readers. We each wrote up our sides and I am posting it, so please tell us what you think!

Jacob's Side:

I think that Bella should have chosen Jacob. This is because Jacob is Bella's best friend and he was always there for her. He knew her longer, since they made mud pies together when they were really, really young. Also, when Edward left in New Moon, he was there to patch up the hole Edward left behind.

Another thing is Jake never lied to Bella, he didn't tell her when he became a werewolf, and he broke his promise to never hurt her just that once when Sam ordered him not to. And, he even snuck away to go see her, apologize, and try to help her figure his secret out, even though there were consequences.

Even when Bella goes to do all of the dangerous stunts just to see an apparition of Edward, Jacob goes along with it. Not because he doesn't care, which he does, but because he knows that he can't keep her safe from everything. Jacob knows that if he tries to keep Bella from every little danger in life, then she would hate him.

Also Bella can't be expected to be hidden from every danger, she needs to be able to go and have her own life, without Jake or Edward to be there and approve or disapprove of every little thing. Bella could have her human friends, if she chose Jake, and she could have a wonderful and happy life with him. She would be able to stay human, and she still be loved and accepted by the wolves.

She would still be protected from other vampires, like the Volturi and Victoria, and others who want to kill her, but she wouldn't have to risk her life by being changed.

Bella should have chosen Jake, because even if Edward is her soul mate, would you want to be with someone who lied to you about loving you and left you? Would you still want to be with them if they came back, asked for forgiveness, and then controlled you and refused to let you see your friends? And, if he lied about something so important as love, then what else could he lie to you about?

Also, when Edward thought that Bella was dead, he simply called and asked for Charlie, he didn't ask for Bella, and he didn't even ask whose funeral Charlie was at. Then Edward wanted to die to be with Bella, and Jacob might not have died to be with her, but that is because he knew that she would have wanted him to live out a happy life, even if she wasn't in it.

When he left, Edward didn't realize how much Bella loves him, but not being able to read her thoughts is just an excuse. If he listened to her, and payed attention to the way she acted around him it would be simple to realize the depth of her love, and only a fool would leave someone who cares about them the way Bella cared for Edward.

Edward's Side:

I like Edward because he is Bella's true love.

Jacob is just a friend who happens to have a little crush on her. Edward would give up his life for her, he would have even gotten himself killed if Bella died.

Jacob wouldn't do that he, would have been sad, attended the funeral and the wake and then gotten over it. That just proves it's a crush.

Both Edward and Bella are willing to give their life to save the other. It's true love. They are soul mates, and there is only one person out there that is your true soul mate. Edward and Bella's fates were always together. The stars made it so that Edward became a vampire so that he could meet Bella and turn her into a vampire and then they could stay together forever.

Edward had to hurt himself and leave her so she could have a "normal" life. He didn't realize that she loved him just as much as he loved her. He can't read her thoughts so how could he know. Honestly, would anyone choose to stay with their best friend over their soul mate? I hope not because if someone pushed their soul mate, their true love away from them it would probably feel like ripping your heart out of your chest. You can't live without love. And that's why when Edward thought that Bella was dead, he wanted to die too.

**Okay, so here it is feel free to review and tell us what you think!**


End file.
